I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center cap and knock off hub for trucks.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wheel covers are known in the art. Of these known wheel covers, the majority are designed for use on passenger automobiles and the like. There has long been a desire to enhance and improve the ornamental appearance of trucks and other large vehicles. Passenger automobile wheel covers are not suitable for use on most trucks due to differences in size. The existing covers for trucks also show a lack of decorative appearance. Prior art wheel covers include simulating a wire wheel with a knock-off for trucks, trailers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,002 issued to Simpson discloses a simulated wire wheel cover adapted to be mounted on the wheels of trucks, trailers, and the like. The wire covered disk of Simpson is adapted to be mounted onto a casing by means by mounting bores positioned at its outermost ends. An inner mounting flange separately attaches to the truck wheel in Simpson.
Other types of wheel covers for trucks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,040 issued to Johnson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,681 issued to Wang et al. Johnson discloses a hub extension for mounting a wheel cover. The wheel cover of Johnson mounts onto a plate member which is in turn mounted to an axial end portion by means of axially directed bolt and rod assemblies. Wang et al discloses a simulated custom wheel cover attachable to an automotive wheel by means of a number of lug nuts and decorative lug nut covers.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,639 issued to Holmstrom discloses a wheel cover support pedestal having a cylindrical portion threaded to accept the wheel cover nut for mounting a wheel cover to the hub of a wheel. The wheel cover of Holmstrom provides a threaded cavity for threadably engaging an extended element of the wheel pedestal.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an ornamental truck center cap and knock-off hub which forms an integral part of the rim of a truck wheel. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a wheel and cap which displays attractive and ornamental features. It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a knock-off hub that is engageable with the cap and which also displays attractive and ornamental design patterns.